They're At It Again
by Known as Jayk
Summary: Paul had always been known to be tough and a bully. He always acted like a raging wolf if anyone ever made him mad, anyone except for his imprint, Jacob. How will Paul react to Jacob's never-ending teases? JacobXPaul Lemons Yaoi Slash You name it!


A/N: Hello and welcome to a new One-Shot consisting of the hot, wolfy pair PaulXJacob. This one-shot is just an extra to make my ideas flow while I work on the other two stories I'm writing. I always found Paul a very unique character. Like, you could really just make up a story on why he is such a hot head or whether or not he is a teddy bear in general. Because we never know his last name, I will be using Alex Meraz's (who portrays Paul in the movie) last name for this story. I really do thank Meraz and Lautner for showing us a life version of these two great characters (and for having wonderful abs xP)

**Disclaimer: These characters and the Twilight story are not mine at all! They belong to a wonderful author by the name of Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary: Paul had always been known to be tough and a bully. He always acted like a raging wolf if anyone ever made him mad, anyone except for his imprint, Jacob. How will Paul react to Jacob's never-ending teases?**

They're At It Again…

Jacob woke up to find himself lying alone on the right side of the small bed where he and, usually his mate, managed to sleep together. He tried to sit up, only to be able flinch at the sore muscles that he had from last night.

"Stupid Paul," the younger teen manages to get out as he had to push himself up to be able to sit. Jacob wondered where the elder could be, that is until he saw his shirtless being coming in through the door with a bed tray full of breakfast.

"Good morning baby," Paul said with his rough voice as he put the tray on top of Jacob's lap. He sat down next to him and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Paul loved to cook, and because he now was living by himself, he could do it all day long. He especially loved to cook for Jacob, whom always accepted all of the food made by him because he never seemed to disappoint the boy.

"Paul! Wow, this is a lot of food!" Jake said as he wondered where to start. The tray was full from corner to corner. Blueberry pancakes, strawberry shortcake, ham and cheese omelet, an egg and cheese English muffin sandwich, three cinnamon bagels, and a big glass of Jake's favorite apple juice.

"I know it is, and it is all for you, so eat up!" the shifter grabbed one of his mate's bagels and slowly put it in front of the younger's lips so he could grab a bite.

Jacob did so and asked, "Okay, Paul, what do you want?"

"Nothing…" his voice said intently. Today, Paul decided to go shirtless and in his boxers, the way Jacob always loved watching dressed in. His abs seemed to pop-out, further than Jakes, but his biceps weren't so prominent as the younger shifter's. Paul's face was more mature, as in grown, and its rough features were there to stay forever.

Jacob Black, on the other hand, had barely transformed three weeks ago and so he still had some of the round features found in a teen. His cheekbones were barely starting to become prominent as his six-pack, compared to Paul's eight. Jacob's chest was beginning to grow some stubble, unlike Paul who had patches leading down to his navel. Jacob stared at Paul's eyes, still intending to get the truth out of the elder's actions.

"What?" Paul asked at Jacob's scrutiny.

"You are hiding something," Jake took the fork and cut a sizable amount from his omelet, "every time you cook for me like this, there is always something scary coming after it," he said as he bit into the food.

"Oh yeah, you didn't find it scary when I cooked you that whole Thanksgiving feast and you ate it-"

"I did not!"

"Jacob! The only thing you left for me was the stuffing!" Paul snapped at Jacob.

Paul had imprinted 2 months before Jake had transformed. Paul had told Jacob about this soon after and at first Jacob hadn't taken in lightly. After three weeks of explaining, Jacob decided to accept it. After a few more weeks of going out, Paul decided that it was time he and Jake, well, did it. So, Paul gave Jacob what he loved most, food. He baked and cooked a whole Thanksgiving dinner for Jake and himself, but Jacob was so hungry he had literally eaten the whole turkey except for the stuffing because he "didn't like it".

In the end, Paul was impressed but right when he was going to ask Jacob his request, he instantly feel asleep. Paul was so disappointed and the next day Jacob asked him what was wrong.

"I worked so hard, and you, well" Paul stuttered, "I'm happy that you liked it, but…"

"You feel like you need something in return?"

"Yes, Jake…" the shifter responded.

"And, Paul, what do you want?" Jacob asked intently.

"I want you," Paul said.

Jacob decided to give himself to Paul, and since then they were at it at least once every week. Jacob and Paul enjoyed it too much to stop. The pack thought they had enough of those thought with Sam until Paul came and soon thereafter, Jake.

But today, Paul had something else in mind, and he wanted to make sure Jacob would say yes and for that he had built the ultimate breakfast buffet just for his imprint.

"Paul," the younger sighed, "lets face it, you want something and you know that I never had denied anything from you." Jacob raised his left hand and cupped Paul's cheek and slowly got closer until he met his lips with Paul's just for a quick kiss.

"You don't have to give me so much food, you can just tell me…"

Paul bit his lip at what his mate had just said. His request was a bit silly, but Paul was known to get crazy sometimes. So he decided to tell him.

"Jacob," he chuckled, "don't slap me for what I'm about to say, okay?"

"I won't, babe, I won't" Jacob finished his omelet and continued on with the sandwich. Paul's eyes slowly met Jacob's and he then grabbed Jake's hand that was lying on Paul's thigh. He intertwined their finger and decided to just say it.

"Jacob, I want to know how it feels to have sex-"

"You already-" Jake started.

"-in wolf form"

The shifter began choking on his sandwich at Paul's request. Once he swallowed it he shouted out, "Are you crazy!"

"No, Jacob, I had a dream and…"

"Paul, the pack doesn't like hearing out sexual thoughts about each other, nevertheless watch it though our heads while we do it!"

"So you aren't against the fact of doing it?" Paul asked.

"Paul, babe, that's not the point!"

"Then answer my question,"

"No! I don't want to do it!" Jacob said as he looked away from Paul. Jacob knew that he would feel hurt, as he had never ever denied Paul anything, anytime. Anytime until now that is.

"Jacob…" Paul began to feel his dominate side take over. He had never been denied an act, so the wolf inside him was beginning to take over.

The younger shifter noticed the rough shaking of his bed and turned to see Paul breathing deeply in and out as he tried to calm himself down.

"Jacob…" he repeated, "Fuck the Pack! Fuck what they think! We can run all the way to the north pole or to Mexico so they don't have to hear our thought while we fuck! Besides, it's their problem if they get in out head!"

"It's not, Paul, you know that. Besides, I think it's too kinky for me." Jacob spat back at Paul and he then raised his tray and walked out with it to the kitchen.

Paul raised his brown and ran after Jacob as he saw Jake take the plates off one by one and placing them on the counter.

"What's wrong with my food, Jake?" Paul asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"I'm not hungry anymore," the younger looked at Paul with an annoyed face, "Besides, I won't in the mood for pancakes."

"WHAT! You fucking love my pancakes!" Paul snapped back.

"Not today Paul, not today," Jake grabbed the plate and threw the pancakes straight to the trash.

That did it.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACOB! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T DO THAT" Paul yelled at the top of his voice. He noticed his sudden change in anger and ran outside just in time for his wolf form to take over.

Jacob ran out and he too transformed. Jake read Paul's thoughts and he saw many emotions being played. Anger, frustration, annoyance, more anger, then disappointment and rejection as the last one.

_Ah…_ Jacob said, _Paul please calm down_

_What the fuck, Jake, now you want to pay attention to me right? Paul snapped._

_Oh no… _Quil's thoughts came into mind _Embry, they are at it again!_

_Ew, fuck no, I don't want to hear them argue, it always ends up them having sex,_ Embry shared

_I know, lets get out of here,_ Quil and Embry soon exited their thought and soon Jacob and Paul began arguing again.

_I always give in myself for you! I make you food, I share my house with you, I share my clothes with you and when I ask for one thing you decide to back away! How do you think that makes me feel, Jacob?_ Paul had never, ever, showed anyone this side of him, Jacob would and is the first one to actually know about Jake's soft side.

Jacob and Paul's wolf form circled each other. Jacob's russet fur swayed with the wind while Paul's stood at its ends.

_Paul… _Jacob looked down and he slowly walked forward to Paul and as he did so the elder bared his teeth. _Paul… I'm sorry_. The younger's muzzle nose reached Paul's and he Jake whimpered.

At the noise of his imprint's whining, Paul gently calmed down and he slowly stopped growling. Instead he got beside Jacob's back side and he slowly raised one paw to put it over Jake's belly. He lied with him and he slowly grumbled. With that, he knew that Jake would calm down. Jacob turned his head to look at Paul's wolfy eyes and he then licked his cheek.

_Thank you, Paul…_

_Hey, Jacob, I can't stay mad at you, not at all_ Paul thought.

They lied together like that for sometime until Jacob decided to talk once more.

_Paul, you know what? _

_What? _He responded

_I think I'm willing to try that one time_

_Try what?_

_You know…_Jacob kept going

_Oh,_

_What? You don't feel like it anymore?_

_No it's not that_, Paul considered, _it's just that, I don't think I want to do that tonight_.

_You sure? Jacob asked_

_Yes, baby, I'm sure_.

They lied out in the grassy patch behind Paul's home like that for the whole day. Once it was night fall, the couple transformed back and decided to head back to their room. Jacob told Paul to take a shower first, but Jacob was going to make it up to Paul for his rejection at first.

Jacob took out a Speedo that he had once used back in sophomore year when he was in the swimming team. He hoped that when he put on the blue fabric wouldn't tear. He stretched it out and he saw himself in the mirror, luckily it didn't burst but it wrapped around his package so much you could actually see the outline of everything.

Paul soon finished his shower and once Jacob heard the water stop running, he then grabbed one of those bowties that wrap around your neck, like from those strip teasers, and put in on his neck. He then ran and put himself under the covers.

Paul walked out of the bathroom, with a towel on his hips, and he turned to look at his mate.

"What's up Jake?" Paul asked with a confused look as he saw Jacob quite uncomfortable.

"I need help…" the younger asked with the pleading voice he knew Paul loved, "It's too hot, can you take this sheet off?"

"Sure, baby…" Paul grabbed the corner of the sheet and he just flew it off of Jacob. Paul's jaw dropped at his sight. Jacob in small swimsuit that outlined everything, the bowtie that just added to Jacob's cuteness and the mate's abs were glistening in last-minute baby-oil. Paul looked at Jacob with a questioning look and he then walked away.

"Wait, what?" Jacob ran up to Paul, who was in the closet, and he turned Paul to make him look at his brown eyes. "Don't you want me?"

Paul might be kinky, but Jacob is still a hormonal teenager.

"Maybe, but I don't feel like fucking you tonight," Paul teased.

"Oh come on Paul, you know you want me…" Jacob grabbed a hold of Paul's larger hands and he put the right one on his butt and the other on his growing crotch.

"Jake… you don't want to do this" he kept teasing.

"But I don…" Jacob leaned in and kissed Paul's spot, his jugular.

"Ugh, Jacob Black you little…" Paul grabbed Jacob and carried him, bridal style, to their bed and soon he climbed on top of Jacob.

"I knew you would fall…" Jacob wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and he pulled himself up for a kiss. Their lips clashed with each other, Jake's soft ones with Paul's rough skin, and soon Jacob's tongue asked Paul for entrance.

Paul opened his mouth and soon he felt Jacob's wet mouth inside his. Paul broke the kiss a little so they could both catch their breath. The elder looked at his mate's eyes and he saw that his eyes were not brown anymore, but black with lust.

"Paul…" Jacob moaned.

"What baby?" Paul said as he attacked Jake's neck with his tongue.

"Ugh… Paul…I'm yours" Jacob grunted as Paul slowly bit into Jacob's skin, marking his territory.

"Fuck yeah you're mine," Paul's hands roamed around Jake's chest and it soon ran down to his tight fabric which Paul slowly ripped, allowing the younger's member to touch the elder's bulge under the towel.

Paul slowly moved up and down, his package covered my the soft towel that rubber against Jake's cut member made both shifter moan in pleasure.

"You like that, Jakey?"

"Fuck yeah, Paul! Fuck…" Jacob kept moaning and yelling Paul's name.

Jacob reached down at Paul's waist and he tugged at his towel. Jacob wanted to feel Paul's ruler length uncut member against his ten incher. Paul obliged and soon lied on top of Jake. They began necking and while that they rubbed their hard member against each other.

After half an hour, Jacob needed more.

"Paul, ugh… Paul, I want you in me…" Paul looked down and Jacob and he smirked.

"Okay baby, do you need-"

"No, I just want you in me now!" Jacob requested.

Paul moved slowly down and he raised Jacob's legs up but soon he felt the legs slip and saw that Jacob had turned around and was soon on his knees.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"Since we are later going to do it the way you want it, I want to start practicing…" Jacob said attentively. Paul smirked at Jake's kindness and he soon propped him self up with Jake.

Paul grabbed a hold of Jacob's waist and he put the head inside Jacob's hole. Jacob whined a bit and Paul soon retreated.

"You okay, baby? Did I hurt you?" the elder said with concern.

"Ugh, no, it felt good…" Jacob moaned. Paul chuckled at Jake's horny actions. Paul rose himself up again and soon entered Jacob with all his force.

"Oh FUCK!" Jacob said, "It's too big, Paul!"

Paul chuckled once more, "it's okay Black, you're going to like it…" Paul wrapped him self around Jacob's back and his hands reached the younger's member.

"Paul… I love you so much," Jacob sighed.

"Same here babe," Paul started to go back out, as he tugged on Jacob's dick, and he slammed back in.

"Ugh… fuck… Paul…." Jacob kept moaning as he felt Paul's package slam against his ring muscle from behind.

"Faster, baby, faster" Paul sped up and he soon was howling and grunting along. Jacob realized that Paul's wolf was taking over but he saw no transformation. Jacob soon felt his navel begin to tightened and he was ready.

"Paul, I'm going to come…"

"Me too baby…

"Paul…"

"Jacob…"

"Fuck… ugh!" and Jacob's seed spilled all over his mate's hand.

"Grr!" Paul let out one big growl and soon thereafter came inside Jacob with a howl of success.

And so they were at it again…

A/N: Hope you guys like this story. This goes out to all the wolf slash fans out there and to GoinnGaGa who is doing a great job with University Affairs. I hope you all enjoy this!

Known as Jayk


End file.
